Return of Red and Black Diamond
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: After what happened on Homeworld, including Pink's missing friend, when suddenly Steven learn about two others Diamond that he didn't know about it. Two Diamonds that was lost forever in the star and other planets. Can Steven find them or they find them as well? Can Steven will do everything on them to make thing, or will the Diamonds can do for them as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**This is my first time to make a new story about Steven Universe. I watch every clips and episodes and it is very good about Steven along with Gems and the Diamond as well. Very good show about them including a theory about Pink Diamond, which it is now revealed that Pink and Rose are the same. So, I decide to make this one story in Steven Universe, that keep on thinking for long time. So enjoy this story, that I hope you will find it very interesting.**

Prologue:

"What do you mean that Pink Diamond have decided to have her own colony?" yelled out to other Great Diamond Authority in her hot temper fiery that awaken on her, angrily at Yellow, one of the Diamond.

"Calm down, Red," Yellow said to her, yet her feeling is because much more afraid in remote secretly, since she look upon her. Yet her intense is slowly increase inside from her.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" again she's yelled out to her to allow more fiery take place on her. "You have no respect on Pink, since the moment you made contact on the shuttle commander, yet, you turn her back against her that she want her own colony from your impulse and chain of command, Yellow!"

"You don't want to mess with me, Red!" Yellow replied out to her. Knowing that Yellow have a capable power to shot out lightening from her rage from those who antagonise on her will me punish.

"Oh, so now you decide to show your true motion face," Red sarcastically said to her. "We could have on-going conversation all day knowing to see who a better Great Diamond Authority! You were always second rank Diamond as you are Yellow! Yet you and Blue have decide to give her own colony, her own planet which it called Earth. A place of her own, with a pearl – yet I was wonder to know what happen to her original pearl, she's always care for her ever since. Yet, can she control her own planet to conquer, Yellow?"

"You may some quality skilled of your authority from your own judgement Red," Yellow said to her. "Me and Yellow have decided to allow Pink to her own colony. She's complain many times, over and over again that she's wanted her own planet to conquer, raise a colony and understand to how control them, not play with them."

"She's always wanted one, yet she's decide to be, Yellow," Red yell out again to her, when Yellow look upon her, that her eyes, seeing a true potential within Red Diamond, one of the Great Diamond Authority, who have the power to burn within everything. When suddenly a voice comes along and shout out.

"That's enough!" cried out, when the entire room change into ocean clear blue, when the Diamonds are trying to shed some tears from their eyes, when Blue Diamond appear from them and she is not alone when another Diamond is behind in long dreaded black cloak, cover the entire body including faces except long, pale silvery white poking out from it, as the two of them approach them. "Have you two lose your senses? Pink want her own colony to rule her own planet. A planet that she wanted to rule, like we do a lot," when the room is slowly turn back the way it should be. "Can we give her another chance Red? After all, we do care for her."

Red look at her, knowing Blue is telling the truth about Pink. Knowing she is small and tiny and yet she's want something like to play, when she made a friend with Spinel, one of the Pink Diamond's friend that she know him for quite long time since then, before Yellow and Blue made contract to her in the garden that they have found a location for her to control the planet, which they know call the planet Earth in the solar system, third planet up after Mercury and Venus. Yet Pink is very delighted to have her own planet for own colonies. Knowing she's waiting her entire life for this moment before she went out with her Pearl.

"Fine," she said to her. "Knowing that Pink can be quite a handful like the last time when she accidentally launch the probe by mistake."

"What she did was entirely mistake," said another Diamond who standing behind Blue, that her voice is dark and gloom voice mix with cruel and despair worrying voice. "When the time when she press it, that planet declare war on us and we won the battle, that their weapons are no match against the superior and dangerous weapons that we're using on them."

"You need to stop it, Black," Blue said to her, by looking at her shoulder. "Those words make me feel cry in a lonely deception."

"My apologise from what I said," Black apologise to her. "Knowing that Pink can be . . . a handful, yet, she's now got a colony. Yet, do we care for her or are we going to dump her?"

"What?" Blue surprise out to her. "Black, why did say such nonsense from what you speak out for this? We care for Pink, after all, she is one of us."

"One of us, yes," Red agree on her. "Although, Black does have a point about flawless mistake from what Pink did, was truly unexpected since what happened years ago was total backfield, and yet she did again like the last time, when she did to ruin our plan to conquer a planet, before thing are totally wrong."

"How very perspective from what you said Red," Black said and agree with her. "Pink is handful, yet she will learn from her undo, since the cause she did, was awful and mislead. Do we really care and love for her, knowing she's make us this fun and laugh since the moment she emerge out since the day we were Rise?"

"Oh, we do, Black," Blue replied to her. "Pink is Pink and we do love her, knowing she want her own colony as her own wish, and yet we choose to accept her words."

"Tell me about it," Red started to annoy her. "Look, can we see that Pink got her own world, so that Pearl is watching eyes on her. Yet, she's just done her base on this rock object that surrounded the planet surface, so that she can watch her planet so that her Amethysts, her Agates and Sapphires and her Rubies, so that we will do what we do to control other planets."

"Minus some other planets, that some of them got her advance than us," Black said to her, in her dark and gossip voice, mix gloom and despair voice. "You remember when White was very angry at her since the day, we lost this bitter, merciful war with the superior life form."

"That part we don't talk about it," Yellow quickly said to her when she fold her arm.

"Sound like Pink want to enter," Red laugh out, that almost making Yellow even more frustrate. "Oh, have I startle on you, Yellow? Be careful for messing with me, knowing my Flame, can melt you for good."

"Your Flame need to put, Red," Yellow said to her. "You need to stop this booming and getting more focus on our colony."

"Yes, more focus on the colony is more important than fighting," Blue agree on her. Knowing what happened the last time when Red and Yellow fought against each other to see who is better superior, when White Diamond to see what's going on between the pair of them to stop this nonsense excuse.

"Oh, for Crystal sake," Red started to annoy with her. "Blue, do you remember that our Homeworld even since our creator Crystal begin create her own colony, and thus making us as well?"

"Of course, I do," she replied to her. "But it is just a story, a myth of legend since our home was born before we understand about her life before she's make us as well."

"Life such an interest fact to understand her missing wisdom," said Black. "I thought we are talking about Pink getting her own colony on this planet called 'Earth' since she's decide to quickly move along toward that planet?"

"Well, yes," Blue said to her. "Besides, we need to understand about her role for becoming a Great Diamond and of course we are the Diamonds who govern the planet and other planets as well."

"How charming that Pink can settle and begin quickly to make her own colonies for the first time for over thousands of years," Black said. "In the end, it is not going to be pretty, that the table will turn."

"What do you mean?" Red curiosity said to her. "Does something wrong with Pink first colonies or was her battle experience on the planet itself?"

"No," she replied to her. "Something much more, something much more understandable from what she saw was the way she's undoing in few shot moments. Yet, I'd foreseen something that is something yet even worst – very worst from what I'd think. Now, if you excuse me that my lonely is await for me."

Before Black begin to walk away from them, when Blue quickly said to her before she's live the room. That she is not sure from what Black's overseer prediction with capable ability that equal to compare from any other Sapphire, knowing that Black's overseer is way much superior than any Sapphire.

"What do you mean, Black?" Blue ask her. "Was this another of your prophecy?"

"Yes," she said to her. "Yet, Pink will see what happen, and then we reject those words from what she saw. And then, a turning event that will happened to us all when a 'rouge' turn against 'her'."

"Interesting ideal from what you said," Red understand about Black's understandable prophecy knowing she does have the power to compare other Sapphire. "Tell me what happen next, Black?"

"Oh, enough of this falsehood," Yellow is getting impatient, knowing she don't believe on Black's seer prediction of the future. "All we know that Pink got her own world, end of this conversation so that we can move on for a bit."

"Be careful on your tone, Yellow," Black said to her, that her voice is now very darker, very darker that make her creep on her. "You don't want to be wasted in the dark to use my power. I know what happen, and yet I have foreseen what major event after she's notice. Here are the word that will make your misery forever."

As three Diamonds look at her, when Black said to her with prediction prophecy.

"In moment decay later, Pink will turn and yet a new form she will seen without notice from us. A form she will enjoy her new life, when a 'shatter' comes along to make her life anew. Until after thousands of years, a chosen being step up and finish her undo mistake, when a webs of lies when she said to her allies, yet, the truth will be revealed, when he step forward to make thing from what she's trying to do at the age of three to make thing right."

Red place her finger on her chin and think very hard from what Black said to them, knowing this is very extraordinary and curiosity that something she's learn today was interesting about Black prophecy. Including Blue as well. Knowing her words does sound something will bad would have happen to Pink and her colonies as well, when Yellow is tired of this exclusive.

"What an absolute nonsense from what you speak about it, Black," Yellow said to her. "We know that Pink will enjoy herself. Yet this form is nothing more than blasphemy from what you speak about it. Besides, she will take care of it. Knowing this is her first."

"Blasphemy you say, Yellow?" Black said to her. "Be careful from what you say to me. But be warn from what I said, was a coming upon us. Knowing this is a priory the beginning of her downfall and us as well. This is only the beginning to all Gems and Diamonds.

And thus, Black walk away from three diamonds, Red, yellow and Blue, knowing Black's prophecy is very strong and yet very powerful that they have no idea from what she said to them is highly unknown to them. Unknowingly to Red from what she saw and said about everything was something she's know about it. And yet, what does she mean age of three and yet new form take place and this 'he' step forward to sort her undo mistakes and make thing right? The odd, the confuse and curiosity take place on her is something new that she's didn't know about Black's unbreakable prophecy. And this beginning it something to do with Pink Diamond.

Until after moment later, Black Diamond prophecy have fulfilled ever since when Pink Diamond have started a ruse, when she's taking to Yellow and Blue, when she is now Rose Quartz to make thing right, when Pearl pretend to be Rose Quartz to 'Shattered' her when she make her own life anew beginning, until after thousand of years, when Rose Quartz fell in love with a man and have a son name Steven, half human and half diamond, when the Year 3 started, when Steven did to sort the diamonds to make them anew beginning, yet every words and every sentence from what Black said, was all 100% prediction and yet her prophecy was all indeed correct, that the Diamonds have completely forgotten all about Black prophecy. This is the power of Black Diamond the Unbreakable Seer Prophecy.

* * *

**This is prologue of the event before I will working on chapter 1 on Steven Universe in couple of while to know what happen next.**

**I can't every detail about it, so that I will have to wait for the time being. Yet the next story is going to be a while, so don't judge nor critic on my writing and this story, look at my profile, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**Hello reader, I'm back and very much alive thank you and I would like to say thank you for favourite who love this story. Thank you so very much from the people love this. And yet, it has been so many years since what happened last month and I am truly sorry for not posting more chapter, that I was planning to do double chapter story post. So I decide to post one story per time, because I got something else to do. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter that captives your likeness. **

Chapter 1: The Life of Steven Universe

Steven Universe who is now 16 years old and he is also a son of Rose Quartz – actually, he's discover that Rose is actually Pink Diamond since he stumble upon her close friend and ally since he knows her, Pearl – Pink Diamond's Pearl since he found out inside her memory and learn that truth about Rose Quartz is really Pink Diamond since the final battle take place in Korea, when she fake her own 'shattered' so that she can enjoy her new life on Earth. Yet he did a very good job to honour his mum's will to make sure that Earth is safe and product from any threat that would dare upon to destroy or make an empire, and since what happened to his mum's friend Spinel, his mum little playmate before she abandon her for 6000 years since then, yet she made new friends with the Diamonds, Yellow, Blue and White, great among of all Diamonds.

Back then, when he was trying to sort thing out with Blue and Yellow to make peace and stop fighting between Gems and Gems for thousands of years since then and ever since he arrive back to Homeworld and meet White Diamond the tallest and greatest among of all Diamond Authority and manage to sort thing out with Blue and Yellow to make amend on them for their forgives and confront with to White Diamond about all the things that happened since they took over other verity of planets across the universe.

Steven is making sure that Crystal Gems and Diamonds are now living in peace and harmony along with people from Earth, knowing he is the rule of Earth and his mum first and only first and last to control the planet before the ruse take place on her. Knowing this is her first every colony that she is ever wanted it for her entire life.

Yet he is wasn't along, he had friends and ally that he know them for very long time since he was a baby. There's his friend and very good mentor, Pearl – his mum Pearl from what he knows about it since then and there is Pink Pearl another mum closet friends of them all before she was control by White Diamond from the beginning. But he is very happy to her by his side. Yet, there's Amethyst, she maybe small, but she can pack a punch for messing with her for the time being. And finally there's Garnet – well, he's found out while ago that Garnet is a fusion from Ruby and Sapphire since he was held captivates by Peridot and Jasper when he found two other gems who happen to be Ruby and Sapphire when they'd form Garnet the fusion and greatest among Crystal Earth Gems. Yet all three of them are one big family to them like sister, auntie and like a mother to them as well, but Pink Diamond is really his mother, since she's fell in love with his dad, Greg Universe – well his real name is Gregory DeMayo, when he met her long ago before he was born.

Now, that Steven is making sure that no threat, no dangerous and no invasion would never came across the planet, as long he will do his job to protect his home and his people and his mum's people as well.

Since he is now 16 years old, that he is slightly taller and his neck is now visible and he is wearing bright blue shirt with yellow star at the centre along with cuffed blue jean, pink salmon flip-flop sandals that he is normally wearing for some time and he's wearing pink varsity jackets with white trims and also he got a gems that attach inside his body on his navel. It is his mother – well shape like a circle pink – gemstone, that Steven Universe is half human and human gem – a hybrid they call it, but they decided to not to call him. Yet he did an amazing job to make sure that Earth is safe with peace along with other gems from what he knows about it for time.

He got a striking resemble from his father, except his mum facial expression that when he could something when his eyes is making a star-like that captives his likeness, knowing he is half human and half gems/diamond.

Ever since he did to protect the earth to stop amount threat and arguing between three Diamonds – well to his honest opinion that Yellow can be quite a temper in short notice, when she shoot lighting from her hand since he look upon since Homeworld. And yet, there's Blue Diamond, her power can make any Gems in deeply into deepest sorrow and led out their own tears. And of course White Diamond, her power is beyond from what he know about it since he first met her, like sparkle that shine so bright, that she is highest and greatest among diamonds.

Steven did an amazing job that the Diamonds are getting along each other, knowing that his mum made them happy. Yet he is going to miss them since Spinel attempt to destroy the Earth for abandon for 6,000 years since then. Now that Spinel is making friends with Blue, Yellow and White Diamonds so that everything is now perfect for Steven Universe, son of her mother Pink Diamond.

In Beach City, Steven Universe, son of Pink Diamond is watching from the main balcony from his house that connect underneath the lighthouse. When he look at the main views and see the sky, the sea along with the sun and cloud, that today is a perfect day for him ever since Spinel approached, when she use a device that drain the planet surface since his mum abandon her for 6000 before she's arrive, yet he didn't know that Spinel was actually Pink Diamond little playmate before she arrive her very first planet – Earth, her home and his home as well, knowing he'll make it right to prevent anything that would have happened since then.

Sure he love his home in Beach City where he can go toward the shop or even buy a donut from the convention for his taste snack to eat. Including he made some friends as well, since he know about them for quite some time such as Lars, when he rescue him from Homeworld and his body is now transformation into pink, yet his job is to make sure that other gems are safe and heading toward Earth since he encountered with Emerald when Lars said to him about Emerald and her forces. Onion, which he don't much about him, but he's seem to be cool when he met him. And also there's Ronaldo, who interesting about other Gems since then, including what happened when he saw corrupted gems and he come up with his own Gem name Bloodstone – which Steven knows there is a Gem called Blood, although he never met her before, if he can see and find her when the time is right.

Ever since Steven in the past, that he did an amazing turnout event since what happened when he encountered Jasper who usually serve Pink Diamond, before she got Yellow Diamond, until her fusion with corrupted gem and make a monster when Perdoit have no choice to 'shattered' her, knowing she is too dangerous to keep her alive. But still, Steven is wonder to know what happened next, are there any more Gems are hiding in plain since he met the Diamonds and other Gem like Aquamarine, Topaz and also there is one Hessonite who try to steal the Light. However, they manage to stop her before she's get that weapon for good, when she's return back to her Homeworld for his fail for getting that Light, when Steven learn about the Light since his mum stop her for good.

Still, everything is work out perfectly on him, when his friend approach him and she said,

"Hey, Steven," a girl said to her, who is now same age, who happened to be a Indian-American with white blouse and blue shots, with dark brown puffy hair, thick eyebrow and her name is Connie. Steven Universe closest friends that she known him for many years since.

"Hey, Steven," Steven said to her, when she approach him, while he's remain looking at the main view.

"What are you doing?" she's ask him.

"Oh, just look at the main, you know catch some breeze and watching the sea swiftly a way," Steven replied to her.

"That's sound really cool and very pretty to look at the sea," said Connie. "So, any idea how keep things are going since what happened with crazy Spinel who about to destroy the planet?"

"Well, she is kind of crazy since she is trying to destroy my mum only home plant," Steven said to her, ever since what happened with Spinel and learn a truth about her past and learn that she's abandon her for 6000 years since then.

"You're telling me," Connie agree on that she's almost laugh out. "Look Steven," she said to him, "you did an amazing job to protect your home from those Diamonds and yet you made peace and made everything right since your mother did the right thing. And yet, to be my honest believe that Yellow Diamond is very bossy if you ask me."

"Too bossy I would say," Steven said, yet he totally agree since they arrive in Homeworld and see Yellow Diamond can be bossy boot from what he describe himself about her, when the two of them laugh out from their own head about Yellow Diamond personality.

"And also Blue Diamond," she add on about Blue Diamond. "Boy, she is very sorrow in despair that she is deeply care for your mum, since you found out that ruse tactic – yet, forgive from what I'm going to say, that that plan is clearly foolish if you ask me."

"Well, yes, it is well foolish from what you said," Steven said and he agree on what Connie said. "Besides, Blue Diamond is very lonely since she keep missing my mum for 6000 years since then. Besides, she knows that I'm not Pink."

What Steven mean that ever since he try to talk to White Diamond, the greatest and highest among of all Diamond when her face is now change colour in pink, that she is clearly bushing from Steven joke to make her blush. Yet he talk to her some sense that Steven is not Pink, but Steven is actual name since his father name since he was baby. Yet he learn that Yellow have finally disband her own colonies, yet Blue never shatter and never lets loose her own sorrow and White is using her manner and taught her value lesson said 'please' and 'thank you' to her gems colonies and her home as well.

"Well, they take time, but they know you are Steven," Connie replied to him. "Besides, you did everything to all human and Gems are living together in peace and harmony since you make things right and yet you using all Diamonds power to make thing right since they were out-control session since you told me about it. And yet, did you wonderful Steven."

"Thanks Connie," Steven said to her. Knowing that the two of them are very close friend and he begin a develop crush on her since the moment he first met her years ago, knowing the two of them are very close friends and then one day they will become an excellent couple. If their parents agree on that part. "Still, there is one thing I need to think about it."

"Like what?" Connie is sure about it from what Steven on about.

"Ever since I know there, Yellow, Blue and White Diamond and of course there's Pink Diamond as well," Steven explain to her. "I'd just wonder to know, like, deep down in my mind, there is another diamonds from what I'd think about it."

"According to Pearl that there are only four of them, but how come there more of them?" Connie said to him. "Unless they can fuse together to form biggest, tallest diamond that bigger than Obsidian. Man, that Gem is twice than large that any diamond!"

"According to Garnet, when I said to her about Obsidian that she's said to me that Obsidian and Diamond are two hardest and toughest of them and very rare and very dangerous to wield it," Steven replied and answer to her. Ever since he fusion with Garnet along with Pearl and Amethyst in Homeworld to take some sense with White Diamond's power, that her power is beyond any gems and Diamond, like she is an acting queen or better an Empress like a royal family. Yet when they merge as one, Obsidian is one of the dangerous and toughest and strongest fusion of them all

"Whoa," Connie surprise out from what Steven said. "I have no idea that Obsidian can be that strong, I wonder it can take down a Diamonds?"

"Well, equal but differential from what Garnet said to me," said Steven. "Still," he look back the main view, "I was still wonder to know any more Diamonds from what I think about it."

"What do you mean, Steven?" Connie is not sure why.

"I don't know," he admit to her. "I don't know."

What Steven mean is that few days ago since before Spinal went back home and met some new friends with the Diamonds, yet she's agree to be with them, knowing she met them before that she's was very surprise to see all three diamonds as well. Yet, inside his dream he could have sworn he saw something inside a dream like the time when he fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie when they'd saw Yellow having a conversation with Pink about getting a colony of her own, before she's discovery from what she's about to do since she's arrive on Earth. But this one is far more than that, when he saw two other Diamond, yet their looks and their appearance are very differential to compare other Diamond. One of them got temper, but friendly when she speak to him in blaze red and the other one from what he look at it, that he couldn't describe from what he saw inside his dream. Like some thought of a grim reaper look with white ghostly hair and speak in riddle or in strange way from what she said to him. Clearly, he have no idea what they'd are. Sure, they look like a diamond, but something inside his mind that he is not sure from his own mum's memory and yet, who are they? How come they are so become so important in all Homeworld? Are they special? Or very important to them and the Gems as well? If so, Steven need to know what he saw inside his memory – well his mum's memory from the past, knowing she and Steven are the same now. Yet those two unknown characters he never seen before in his entire since the moment he regain his power back since Spinal's cause berserk and madness and above all: rampage and destruction since he learn about Spinal's past.

Still, he did everything to make things right since what happened and to allow human and gems and Diamonds are living together in peace and harmony.

And made someone who consider to be friends and his trusted of them all: Connie.

"Hey, light Steven," Connie said to him. "I'm sure there's other gems across the galaxy since the Diamond conquer every planets."

"Mostly," Steven said. "Yellow said to me that some of her colonies were destroyed since her few failed attempt to control the planet, that some local life are higher advance weapons that's higher than Diamond and gems."

"Okay, I didn't see that coming," she admit from what Steven said. "Anywhere, I'd just to let you know that Bismuth is almost finish her tower and yet its way cooler from what I look at it."

"Really?" Steven seem to be surprise that Bismuth have already complete her construction and yet she is formerly a weapon smith to create any weapons including a Breaking Point, yet she's manage to redesign her tower since the mistake happened in the past by, well, Spinel's clumsy and slight mistake since then. "Wow, Bismuth sure love to build."

Connie almost laugh out. "Tell me about it. Come on, I will take you with you want."

"That's okay, Connie," Steven said to her. "I'm fine, here, but I will check it out later, right after I look at the proper views to my head straight."

"Okay, Steven," she quickly kiss him on the cheek and him blush in light pink colour that Connie have actually kiss, like for real for the first time in his own life or was it before since the last time she kiss him for a reason. When he's laugh out slightly, knowing he's never experience a girl kiss before. "I'll see you there, when you need it," she make her move, so that Steven can look at Bismuth finish construction built.

"Sure thing," Steven replied to her, when he watch her making a run toward Bismuth and the others.

Once he look at her, knowing the Connie is a great to him since the moment he met first her years ago since then, until they got together since then, knowing he's well in love with her. But still, looking back at the main view since he saw that dream was something to do with his mother's past about two unknown large character that he have never seen before in his entire life. Who are they, exactly? Knowing Pearl told him everything about every Gems such as Topaz – well actually Steven found out since them and Aquamarine as well. And also Perdoit, well, different version in square-shape type version since he saw her, yet, this one is clearly working for Yellow Diamond since he knows about it when they're after the Prism.

Yet, this unknown characters that he keep on thinking over and over again for the time being. Maybe or just maybe the Diamonds have hid something from what he knows about it, like the time when he's stumble upon Pearl's mind and see dozen of copy-like including when she's disguise herself as Rose Quartz and learn that Pink is Rose this entire time, yet Pearl told them the truth what _really _happen since the final battle take place on them. No, this dream is something else since he got this unknown dream about two unknown characters from what they talking to him inside his dream when they said,

"_You always wanted a colonies, Pink," said that red gal who said to her, rather than Steven. "But, you to need to take action and understand how to rule the planet under your system and govern the planet. If you want a planet, you need to behaviour. I know that one day, I will have my first, just like you."_

"_You're asking about the first and only first from what you think about it?" the black gals said in strange and confuse words from what she said to her clearly he have no idea what is going on. "Very well, Pink. For the moment decay will come, you will see something that happened that you cannot stop and yet I see something within your mind and see something that you care for someone or something you truly admiring. Be very careful Pink, you will do that I cannot tell. You will see, yet you cannot stop. Be warn from yet to come since the day you decided to make your own colonies for your first invasion to seizes control the planet, so that it will turn rebel upon what I'd see."_

Those words from what Steven looking into his mum past, and yet seeing what inside is really concern to him about these unknown characters. One of them is kind and temper that he didn't like and the other one who have the voice like base of wise and wisdom from what he didn't make of it. But still, he is very happy to look after his mum's planet, knowing this is her first before she's reverted into Rose Quartz and then revert into Steven, the hero and protector of his home and soon that no can't mess with Steven Universe.

Once Steven look at the view, things are better today for him, when he's decide to pay Bismuth and seeing her latest creation since she's keep on working her greatest building masterpiece, knowing she is builder and yet a blacksmith and also friends as well. He keep walking the stairs and landing fresh piece of sand and begin his work toward Connie and the others, knowing this day is perfect for him. Hoping there is no worst for him at all.

Yet those two unknown characters he never seen before in his entire life is still a mystery to know about them. Hoping he will get some answer he need.

Once he is continually walking toward Connie and his friends that he knows about when he's stumble upon one of his good old friend of his who happen to be his height, well, once usually with long pale, think and messy lavender hair that goes toward her ankle with small, upturned nose. Her gemstone is located on her chest, with large bang that obscure her left eye. She also have a plump lips and small upturned nose and yet she's even have a gemstone is located on her chest and her name is Amethyst. Steven closet friends that he known her for very long time since he was baby, and she is a shape-shifted who morph into anything like animals, machinery and even people as well. And yet she is also the youngest since Rose Quartz found her and becoming her friend and her trusted ally since then.

"Hey, Steven," she said to him, when she's quickly approaching him.

"Hey, Amethyst," he greet her back, knowing the two of them are very close friend. Yet, Steven believe that Amethyst is like a sister to him, since he knows about her.

"I saw Connie is heading toward Bismuth finish construction," she said to him. "So, are you going to see it?"

"Yeah," he replied to her. "Of course, I am."

"That's good to know, Steven," Amethyst said to him, knowing the two of them are good friend. "Mind do I tag along with you?"

"By all mean," said Steven, when the two of them are heading toward the town and see Bismuth's finishing tower.

Ever since what happened in the past is now crease for the time being when the Diamonds have made friend with Spinal, Pink Diamond's little playmate, yet the machine is now destroyed for good. Still there is one thing that he want to know when he ask Amethyst while the two of them are continually walking toward Bismuth's new construction building since it was happened since, well, unexpected event since Spinel approached.

"Hey, Amethyst," Steven said to her.

"Yes, Steven," she respond to him.

"Well, did you know anything since well - - besides my mum who is now Pink Diamond, which of course that we now known that, right?"

"Yeah, so," Amethyst said to him, which she's doesn't really care since what happened when Steven now learn. "What is so about it?"

"I don't know, Amethyst," he admit. "Yet something inside of me since the moment since what happened in the past."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst ask him, clearly she have no idea what Steven said about. "We stop Spinal's machinery when she use it to suck the planet completely dry when we found that she was your mum little playmate and yet totally shock when she's abandon her for 6000 years. Man, that was the longest time since we didn't know about it."

"It's not about Spinal or her machine," Steven replied to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I regain my power by Spinal's Rejuvenator and yet something inside my mum's memory like I have no idea what inside of it," Steven said to her.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," he replied to her, he look at her. "All I'm seeing that there is two unknown character that I have never seen before in my entire life. And yet one who speak like courageous and understandable and the other one who speak in wisdom tone or something speak in riddle when my mum speak to them long ago."

"Really?" surprise out on Amethyst reaction. "Any idea who they are?"

Steven is take a small moment thought when he's finally said to her. "I'm . . . have no idea who they are."

"But it's directly from your mum's old memory," Amethyst said. "Maybe it something to do before the event of this false war she's created."

"I guess so," Steven have to agree on that as the two of them keep on walking and walking in forever non-stop. "Yet, something inside my heart tell me including my mum's memory from the past have something to do the relate to all this. Something between the rebel she's create and then telling two characters before the event. Was it an advice from what they say to her? Either way, I'm still not sure since I got my power back and now this whole mystery thing that keep happening."

"When was it?" Amethyst said to him by asking.

"I . . . don't know," he replied to her. "And yet, I haven't got a single clue to know when it started since."

"Well, I'm sure Pearl knows about it," said Amethyst from her own suggestion to him. "Besides, she's usually served Pink Diamond once before."

Amethyst is indeed correct that she's usually serve her once, yet, there is another diamond, Pink Pearl before White Diamond use her once before until the restoration comes along and make thing right and Pink Pearl have decide to stay with White Diamond and yet Steven agree on her own choice.

"Yeah," Steven have to agree on him, knowing Pearl is a very good friend to him since he was a kid since then. And yet, deep down she like a mother-guardian-type figure from what he make of it, when he smile out to her. "That is a great idea, thank Amethyst!"

"Anytime, Steven," she wink, knowing the two of them are very close since then. And yet while the two of them are continually heading toward Bismuth finish construction since what happened in the past.

But Steven on the other hand that he want to know about those two different characters. Who they are or what they are, that they know Pink Diamond since before she's start her ruse and fake war the way she did in the past, was totally unexpected since Garnet and Amethyst and of course his father knows about it as well including Blue, Yellow and White as well and Spinel of course. Yet, two equal height that compare the diamonds, whoever they are they know about Pink Diamond – his mother. The question remain inside Steven's head, who are those two who speak to him or her inside his dream since what happened on that day and why they covered in red and black?

Other less in his own theory, that the Diamonds have got something, rather telling him about those two. Yet in his own theory that the two of them are almost like Diamonds from what he think about it. If they are Diamonds, how come they never told them about two more of them?

This mystery is getting highly complex on Steven Universe, son of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz. That whoever those two are, they are indeed Diamonds. Two unknown diamonds that he never seen them before. The question is to him, why the Diamonds never said to them about two others? And why they refuse to speak about them?

The answer: he's not sure why. Knowing he got lots of question before he will speak to Yellow, Blue and White about them.

But still he got a perfect life for him and yet he made peace and restore since what happened in the past. That life is perfect for Steven Universe.

* * *

**How interesting in Steven Universe. How did got an imagine that make a direct link from him and his mum (Pink Diamond) have somehow met or saw two unknown characters that he never seen them before in his entire life? Yet Steven is not sure what they are or who they are, clearly from his own belief that both of them are Diamonds from what he think about it.**

**My guess it is something to relate what happened in Steven Universe the Movies when he got his full power back and yet I know there is a new Steven Universe series called Steven Universe: Future and new and old characters and I saw the trailer that something happened to White Diamond and Jasper is now back and 'corrupted Steven' and a strange worm-like with spike character. Yet the name haven't been revealed. So this new series is getting very interesting and very excited about Steven and his new life. Yet it will be release in 2020 in my own theory or was it confirm that I am not sure about it.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while that Steven have found an unknown gem with no memory and please don't judge nor critic on my writing, look at my profile for understanding, thank you. **


End file.
